


Comfortable

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Douchifer, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, Lucidan, M/M, Naked Cuddling, This is my brain okay, milestone fic, this was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Dan just thinking about his boyfriend.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write some yummy Douchifer smut to kick my total word count over 300,000. Nearly all of it Lucifer, with some crossovers here and there.
> 
> This fandom is amazing. I love it.
> 
> That said, my muse wanted naked cuddles instead of smut. So you get naked cuddles.
> 
> \-------------------------

Under black sheets, Dan rubbed his calves against hairy shins.

Not like, ‘it's mid-winter and your significant other isn’t shaving because she’s wearing long pants for the season’. Nope. Long, muscular legs lightly carpeted with fine hair that tickled the backs of his thighs and knees.

Knees that folded almost perfectly behind his and legs that were maybe a touch leaner, but not by much. Built, flexing with heat and hardness that felt undeniably good behind him. Legs longer than his. Body longer than his. Damn near everything longer than - well.

That isn't a problem either, since he's a beneficiary.

Dan cat-stretched in repose, piled in blankets and pillows and Devil. Parts of him pulling away and pushing back, touching overheated skin to overheated skin. Even the soles of Lucifer's feet radiated. Sometimes it got to be too much, so Dan threw the blankets off and scooted away a foot or two. But not for long. Tonight, his sleeping partner rested several degrees below ‘literal furnace’ range, so he stayed close.

At first he had no idea how it was that Lucifer didn't leave the sheets soaked through with sweat. Dan did when he slept that hot.

Lucifer stirred, his forearm over Dan’s middle tightening, pulling on him until their bodies touched from neck to toes. Dan slid back on the satin sheets, grabbed and scooped in as easily as if he were a cat. Lucifer didn't always do that; spoon. In the beginning, he barely stayed in bed, after sex, getting up for a drink or smoke or to check his texts.

These days and nights are different.

Elegant fingers touched Dan's hip, warmly curving into the sensitive divot of his skin over bone. His thumb worked very small circles, then his whole hand passed over Dan's lower abs and fingered through his light, fine hair to rest across his hips. Lucifer's hot forearm squeezed in a sort of hug, releasing to lie loosely again.

He is a grabby sleeper.

The curtains weren’t pulled but the room was nearly as dark as the sky. Or as dark as L.A.’s ever was. Dan didn't know what time it was and didn't _want_ to know. He might have hours or minutes. He shifted a little to settle Lucifer's left leg between both of his, turning to stay close but also relieve some of the body heat. He wouldn't be able to sleep until Lucifer dozed off again and naturally cooled some.

He dosen't mind. It gave him this time, here, before he passes into oblivion too.

He shivered as Lucifer bent to kiss the nape of his neck, his tongue dragging through his short clipped hair, making his nerves sing from his toes to the point of contact. Cooler air hit the wetness, making him shiver again. Supple lips traced the curve up his neck, mouthing here and there, his slightly overgrown scruff scratching Dan's skin. He smiled to himself a little, turning his head to give Lucifer more access, tingles racing down his body.

Teeth gently closed on his skin, then let go. A wash of heated breath with the smell of mint toothpaste made his toes curl up on top of Lucifer's feet.

His lover propped himself up on his right arm and elbow, just enough to put his lips to the side of Dan's neck and suck hard enough to raise skin, making wet noises. Dan slipped his left hand back to touch Lucifer's hip bone, lightly trailing his fingers in a way he knew Lucifer liked, that would send sparks up his spine.

Lucifer let out a pleased noise in his throat that made Dan want to push him back down into the blankets and ride him. Again. That would require muscle control he didn't quite have back yet. _Dan_ needed more recovery time, personally.

Lucifer's nearly perpetual state of readiness was fun at first.

Still is, most of the time.

With a last nip to Dan's earlobe, Lucifer settled again. Apparently ready to actually sleep now. He worked his hips up behind Dan quite comfortably, wiggling for maximum contact. That was something else Lucifer didn't do before, kissing skin or lips for the pleasure of it; in a way that wasn't  necessarily ‘seduction.’ Not that Lucifer would turn down sex. Ever.

Of course, his constitution made a lot more sense now.

The new hickey on his neck would be vibrant, a glowing sign of possession. Dan had long given up on asking him not to leave marks, and they usually weren’t visible anyway if he wore a button up with a stiff collar. It was worth it. He’d figured out how to use a little concealer from time to time, but he almost never bothered. This one low on his neck would be no issue.

And it was nice, he thought, touching his neck where Lucifer kissed and sucked him. Their coworkers judged either way, with or without the visible evidence. Becoming closer at work told them enough. Dan _could_ forbid Lucifer from planting a kiss on him in the precinct. But he didn't really want to.

And he'd just find other ways to be obnoxious.

The thought made him grin a little. When Dan let Lucifer claim him like this, he took fewer lovers upstairs from the club floor, on average. Or at least warned Dan if he was busy. Or invited him in to share.

He took _that_ offer up exactly once. He didn't mind not having Lucifer to himself, he just didn't want to see it.

They aren't exclusive.

Dan didn’t ask that of him and he didn't intend to. He took what Lucifer was willing to give, making no demands. At some point, Dan was given free access to the penthouse, free to turn up or not. As long as he didn’t let jealousy take a hold, Lucifer invited him to drop by any time for company, sex or whatever.

It was...liberating.

Not exclusive, but Lucifer didn’t mind being named a boyfriend, as long as it was all part of an open relationship. Labels weren't terribly important for this. Not that Dan was seeing anyone else. Not that Lucifer ‘saw’ anyone else outside of a casual lay.

As far as Dan knew, he continued to entertain guests, but more often than not, Dan found him alone upstairs.

But if Dan was asked if he was seeing anyone, he said yes. He had a reason not to date. He wanted to spend his free time wrapped up in the arms of his lover, instead of hanging out in bars and not picking up anyone. He told himself dating apps were too much stress anyway.

Maybe if things hadn't progressed to this comfortable level, he'd be more serious about letting Ella set him up with someone.

Unlike Lucifer's other partners, Dan didn’t get kicked out again before the end of the night. He was the only one who could stay, had been invited to stay. Lucifer didn't make a fuss over it. He didn't volunteer the information, actually. Dan found out though talking to a club patron or two who sighed longingly after exiting the elevator. Before the club shut down for the night.

Lucifer teased the hell out of him when he figured out what he was doing, chatting up other club goers.

He still wasn't sure if he could pin a date to it, exactly, when he started staying. But he'd rather think it was the time to when Lucifer first fell asleep in his arms. They sort of passed out around the same time, though. If Lucifer woke surprised at Dan's presence hours later, he didn't kick him out of bed - rolling his eyes and forbidding him from driving home at 5 am when he could sleep another hour or two.

Instead of pointing him out, he tucked up behind Dan, _cuddling,_ until sunrise. Before that, Dan made a point to let him have his space. After that, Lucifer seemed to like his company, maybe even prefer it. They even talked in bed from time to time. Dan didn't pretend he had any priority over other patrons, and still wasn't sure what made him special.

He didn't press it.

It might not be forever, but _for now_ was pretty damn good. Lucifer had a way of soothing his body, even when he was a pain in the ass at work. Even when he rarely did anything for Dan's sanity. He knew what to do with everything else that was his body and not his brain.

In fact, the more aggravating and provocative Lucifer was at work, the more he made up for it privately.

At dead minimum, it made for a good, fun, excuse to fuck Lucifer over a table later. He smiled a little, thinking of the last time that happened. How good he felt when Lucifer let him lead, to control and coax his pleasure out of him.

And he was getting better at it too.

Dan pulled Lucifers wrist up, kissing his palm. He hadn't meant to start anything again tonight, he just liked the taste of his skin, warm and barely salty from the hard sweat of earlier - sweat from sex, rather than body heat.

Eyelashes fluttered on his neck. A new breath. A protesting groan of wakefulness.

Impulsively, Dan licked a circle in the cup of Lucifer’s hand. He trailed his tongue slowly clockwise, dipping the tip of his tongue into the creases. His whole body tasted sweet, his dried sweat a little salty. Always good, despite the amount of alcohol Lucifer sucked down.

Dan once dated a woman who smoked. Lucifer's body processed it differently. His clothes often smelled of good cigarettes but he didn't.

One heavy leg hooked around his ankle, skin warming further between them. The move was something between seduction and possessiveness, a bit of both. The soft, curled hair where Lucifer's legs met pressed up behind him. Heat curled low in his body.

He was wanted.

Dan tasted the skin of Lucifer's palm, his fingers. He gripped his wrist, lightly. Lucifer's breath picked up, his heartbeat a little faster against the middle of Dan's back.

He didn't do _any_ of this in the beginning.

The first time was simple mutual carnal interest. Pounding energy and Dan not really knowing what he was doing, having no experience with men. Dan was clumsy and uncertain, unsure but excited and unexpectedly interested.

It didn't hurt that Lucifer knew _exactly_ what to do.

Lucifer didn't mind. He liked the role of teacher, in this case. Dan hadn't expected a repeat of the first time - impulsive, urgent and somewhat embarrassing for Dan and his fast loss of control. But it happened again somehow, maybe Lucifer found it endearing, inviting him to his bed a second time, complimenting him and teasing at the same time. Then Dan came up a third time, and figured out how to give some pleasure in return.

It's a learning process. For him, mostly.

He began to find Lucifer's more sensitive places, deliberately or by accident. That one flat spot at the base of his spine. The area just below his ribs but above his belly button on either side, a nerve cluster that he liked licked and sucked, in a crease between some of his stomach muscles. Behind his ears, in the hollow of his jaw, right at the edge of his neatly trimmed scruff that made him hum.

The way he comes if Dan presses a fingertip just so, near the end.

Then one time when Dan tried to untangle himself from the sheets, but Lucifer snagged an arm around him, pulling him back, bid him to stay a little longer, under the pretense of ‘another orgasm shortly’ and muttering about ‘human male refractory periods’. Which made no sense, as usual.

So he stayed. And for round two, did things closer to making love than engaging in ‘just’ mind blowing breathless sex.

When he was invited to leave some things at Lucifer's, he did, expecting to clean them out again before too long. The duffle bag in the closet became a drawer, then two. His things got run in the laundry sometimes, finding them neat and pressed in his drawers.

And then Dan found out.

By accident, but it explained so much. After that, he _couldn't_ ever be jealous. How could he ask the Devil to keep just one lover? How many times had he laughed off Lucifer's claims to be who he was? How many times over did Dan and everyone around him owe him?

Too much. Yet, he allowed _this_ all the same, forgiving Dan his unbelief. Eventually.

Dan lifted Lucifer's hand higher, swiping his tongue down his palm and wrist to forearm. The left hand didn't have the ring he never took off. Lucifer hummed and kissed the back of Dan's neck again, pulling with his lips, mimicking Dan's tongue movements with his own. The hand under Dan's pillow snaked to his shoulder.

Dan stretched again, pushing against the other man. Lucifer extracted his wrist from Dan's grip to smooth down his chest, wide fingers brushing a nipple and traveling lower. Dan made a noise of encouragement, though he wasn't quite ready again, still thrumming with sensitivity.

Well, some parts of him weren't up for it. Other parts were.

The hard body behind his tensed, Lucifer's swelling desire becoming a little more insistent. It made his pulse quicken, breathing in a steady lungful of air. Dan never thought he would come to prefer a well-built, hard toned body over a woman's, but here he was, wrapped up in impossibly warm, attentive arms.

And he didn't want to be anywhere else.

Rock hard abs pushed against his lower back, hot and powerful.

Lucifer's fingers pressed lower, tracing his recently spent shaft. Dan hissed, twisting in place to catch his lips, or trying to.

Instead, he ended face up, arching his hips, pushing for what he wanted. He wasn't hard enough again to return the favor, but Lucifer was nothing if not patient. There were other options.

Low light from the bedside lamp picked up his taut, beautifully muscled lines, tightening and releasing in the semi-darkness. Lucifer bent low, sliding his hands under Dan's head in a sure motion that took them chest to chest.

The Devil smiled in the dark, that look of towering confidence that sent a thrill through Dan's body, as their eyes met. Dan passed his toes up the outsides of Lucifer's legs, drawing his knees up and open, shifting his hips to a better angle, inviting.

The bedside light haloed him, Dan grinned but didn't share the thought. Lucifer wouldn't like it.

When he fell back into the sheets, sticky and newly sweaty again, Dan let himself curl up against Lucifer, who promised to make it up to him. Dan could wait - _he_ wasn't the one who could get off five times in a night (Jesus). Eight with effort, as it turned out. Dan was good for two if he felt particularly wound up. Three hadn't happened since, well, it’d been a while. But that was okay too - bringing Lucifer to completion several times was its own pleasure.

Dan had no illusions though. Nothing lasts forever, especially for him. He didn't know if he had a minute, an hour, a day - but whatever he had, he would accept it, hold it. Until Lucifer grew bored, until he decided he was done with earth or L.A. or people or whatever his _holiday_ meant.

Until then, he would keep these moments.

Dan kissed the curly black hair at his temple, facing him now. Lucifer breathed heavily, mostly unmoving, except to touch Dan's neck before letting his arm fall limp on Dan's shoulders. Dan touched his side, smoothing over skin, trailing to where Lucifer hid his wings. He skipped that, holding the back of his upper arm instead in his palm, so large around that Dan's fingertip didn't come close to being able to touch his thumb. The defined bicep under his hand barely flexed with the movements of his fingers on Dan.

Lucifer's hair tasted like sweat and soap. He smelled like both. His scalp sometimes smelled like whiskey or an unlit cigar. Dan leaned in to kiss his forehead, his eyebrows, his cheek, his mouth. His smile. They lay there facing each other and just breathed.

Dan stopped calling what they did _sinful_. It wasn't. Even when Lucifer meant it as seductive, in that beautiful, cloying voice of his, playing up to humanity's vision of him, what they thought he was, or what they thought he pretended to be.

Their time together was intoxicating and lovely and made them both...happier. But it wasn't a sin. He even tried to get Lucifer to stop using that term for what they did, but he was Lucifer, and the immortal don't change all that much.

He cupped the back of Dan's head, pulling him in for a kiss for the sake of kissing. Dan threaded his fingers through his thick curls, licking his warm lips sleepily, wetly.

Settling back, he noticed Lucifer's eye liner had gotten smudged by sweat or who knows what. Again, on impulse, he licked his thumb and tried to even it out at the very outside corner of his eye, but it didn't cooperate, the black smear not budging an iota.

Lucifer snorted with an eye roll, probably guessing his failure. Brown eyes caught the dim light, giving no physical hint that under all of it, he wasn't human. He closed his eyes and tucked his scratchy jaw against Dan's forehead.

Lucifer was moving his fingers aimlessly on the back of Dan's neck. It _seemed_ aimless, but he managed to stroke every pressure point with precision. Dan's nerves lit up, goosebumps raising. He felt Lucifer's cheek pull in a grin, knowing exactly what he was doing to Dan. The fingers counted his neck bones, thumb behind his ear, stroking gently. Dan made a noise, deep in his throat, strummed out by Devil fingers like he was a purring cat.

He liked being touched like this, by Lucifer, in the dark and quiet.

Nothing gold stays.

Even the Lightbringer ensured the sun would creep in eventually, unable to stop the world on its axis. Maybe he could, but Dan didn't ask. It sounded silly in his head.

Lucifer carded his hair, breathing slower and stroked the back of his head. He dozed off, lips slackening against his face, the fingers on his neck relaxing. Every small involuntary movement as he fell asleep dragging an instinctive, tiny counter reaction out of Dan as they settled together. Lucifer's breath steadied, puffing against his hair.

He hopes he never gets used to it.


End file.
